


Sensitivity

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly 2017 [3]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Claymore, Galatea & or / any, she's sensitive enough to pick up on the dreams – and nightmares – of other warriors





	

**Author's Note:**

> Claymore, Galatea & or / any, she's sensitive enough to pick up on the dreams – and nightmares – of other warriors

Sometimes she wished that a part of her abilities hadn’t developed into this.

An ability to sense the dreams or even apparently the nightmares of her comrades. It’s really rather annoying.

She doesn’t mention it to her handler.

Its why she prefers the isolation of her number and working alone on her assignments.

Nightmarish memories of loved ones being torn apart before her eyes. Some slowly limb by limb as the yoma laughs throatily. As if her own witnessing of a yoma’s feeding rampage with her family hadn’t been disgusting enough to remember.

The occasional dreams of chasing butterflies in fields, the warm of a mother’s smile, the taste of someone’s favorite pie lingering on her tongue even after waking, were much more preferable to try remembering than the nightmares.

When Miria begins to dream of rebellion and revolting against the Organization for the secrets that she has discovered, she doesn’t say anything. If anything Galatea is curious to see if Miria will succeed in making her dreams come true.

For now she will guard these secret dreams of this comrade.


End file.
